Quiero estar contigo
by mY wOrLd 157
Summary: Ambos sienten mas que una simple amistad por el otro, pero tendrán el valor de confesarlo? Es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja así que ojala les guste.
1. Regreso Inoportuno

******ANTES QUE NADA QUISIERA HACER UN AVISO IMPORTANTE ACLARANDO QUE LOS JÓVENES TITANES Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN SON CREACIÓN DE DC COMICS**

* * *

**Regreso inoportuno**

-Buenos días amiga Raven!

-Hola…

-Te diriges a alguna parte querida amiga?

-Preparare un té...

-Me alegra verte levantada, casualmente venia a despertarte dijo Starfire con un tono más alegre de lo habitual. _Esto solo puede significar una cosa_ pensó irritada sabiendo que luego de tanto interés trataría de convencerla de hacer algo fastidioso.

-Se me ocurrió que tal ves deberíamos salir a dar un paseo al centro de comercios y luego hacer un picnic en el parque para celebrar el maravilloso y soleado día de hoy. Que dices amiga?

-Star yo no.. –Los chicos están de acuerdo, debes venir amiga Raven! Se adelanto a decir antes de escuchar la respuesta negativa de la gótica.

-Agradezco tu invitación pero… -Todos vendrán, será divertido! Argumento nuevamente tratando de cambiar la obvia respuesta de su amiga.

-No deseo salir.

-Pero…-NO!. Respondió irritada tras la continua insistencia de su compañera.

-Deseas estar sola? balbuceó la alienígena una tanto desanimada mientras se alejaba.

-Me alegra que lo notaras murmuro Raven irradiando un aura oscura.

* * *

-Hola Rae!

_GENIAL!_ Pensó de manera sarcástica -Que haces aquí? No te ibas al con ellos?

-Si, pero no quería dejarte aquí; sola y desprotegida dijo abrazándose a si mismo

-Se protegerme y me gusta estar sola… como sea, me voy a mi habitación dijo cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie.

-No espera! Quédate aquí, prometo no molestarte dijo el chico verde casi en tono de suplica.

-Pienso leer; Para que quieres que me quede? Pregunto de mala manera.

-Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Lo cual hizo que la chica se ruborizara por completo y se sintiera algo culpable por la manera en la que lo había tratado, así que como no supo que responderle solo regreso al gran sillón coloco el libro sobre sus piernas y retomo su lectura.

-Quieres venir a jugar videojuegos? Pregunto al cabo de unos minutos en silencio

-Ya estas rompiendo tu promesa…

-Que promesa? Pregunto confundido

-La de no molestarme chico bestia!

-ohh... vamos Raven, no te hará daño divertirte un rato…

-Me estoy divirtiendo dijo con su típica voz monótona.

-No pareces muy feliz. Vaaamos, juega solo una partida. Dijo poniendo cara de gatito abandonado.

-Solo si tú lees un libro que no contenga dibujos en el dijo segura de que eso jamás ocurriría.

Pero Chico Bestia no podía perder semejante oportunidad de ver a Raven jugar, por más que eso implicara leer uno de sus aburridos libros.

-Ok… veamos que tiene de ineresante eso que tanto lees dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella posando el brazo derecho sobre sus hombros para poder compartir la lectura (y aprovechado la oportunidad para acercarse_)_.

La joven sintió como si el cuerpo se le paralizara ante el contacto de su amigo _¿Qué demonios hacia… Por qué se acercaba tanto? Y porque se ponía tan nerviosa cuando el estaba cerca?_

-Y bien… Donde te quedaste?

-No me refería a esto cuando dije que leas un poco comento nerviosa aunque hizo lo posible para que el no lo notara.

-Lo se pero si no me ves hacerlo luego no me creerás que leí, podemos empezar?

-Ehhh… si. Voy por ahí dijo señalando el párrafo, solo leí 3 paginas, si quieres podemos… Puedo empezar de nuevo así no tengo que explicarte lo que dice..

-Me parece bien respondió el chico mientras volvía a la primera hoja.

Jamás releyó las tres hojas, ni siquiera leyó las restantes del primer capitulo. Digamos que esta faceta que no conocía de "chico bestia intelectual" se llevo toda su atención. Entre el contacto de su cuerpo y el loco pensamiento de lo tierno que se ve cuando se concentra se le hizo imposible quitarle la mirada de enzima. _No entiendo porque alguien como el quiere pasar tiempo conmigo es tan cálido, dulce, inocente… _

_-_Raven?

-Heiii! Raven! te sientes bien?

-¿Que? Si. Respondió sin entender que ya había salido de sus pensamientos.

-Increíblemente me gusto!

-De que hablas?

-Holaaaa?! Estuvimos leyendo recuerdas? Hablo del primer capitulo, me pareció interesante, tu que opinas?

-Ehh, si, a mi también me gusto. Cielos, no tenia idea que decía el libro pero no podía admitir que no había leído por que había estado mirando a cierto chico verde.

-Bien, ahora vamos a lo que es realmente divertido dijo tronándose los dedos. Raven lo miraba confundida mientras el le pasaba un joystick.

-Que pretendes que haga con esto?

-Jugar al vídeojuego ó mejor dicho al mejor vídeo juego de la historia!.. Pero tranquila estaremos en el mismo equipo así que no tienes que tener miedo a que te humille dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya te dije que no quiero. Que te hace pensar que ahora voy a jugar?

-Que hace unos minutos dijiste que solo jugarías conmigo si leía un libro que no tenga dibujos y lo hice así que ahora debes cumplir tu parte.

_Diablos! es cierto, había olvidado eso. Yo y mi gran boca! _Se decía internamente mientras que Chico Bestia encendía la consola y le explicaba que el juego consistía en luchar contra bestias y guerreros que pretendían conquistar sus mitad demonio prefirió guardar su opinión al respecto y quedarse en silencio mientras el le explicaba como jugar.

* * *

Chico Bestia no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, de una forma u otra se sentía felizmente responsable de esa pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

_Es perfecta cada parte de ella, su rostro, sus manos, su mirada, su… Basta Chico Bestia! Debo dejar de pensar en mi amiga de esa forma porque nunca será más que eso, mi amiga... _

_-_Valla Rae tienes talento! Logramos superar el segundo nivel mas rápido de lo que solemos hacerlo con Cyborg. Dijo luego de un largo tiempo ensimismado.

-Solo presioné unos botones, no hay mucha ciencia en eso. Aun no se que le ves de divertido a esto comentó con su monótona voz.

-Ohh… vamos Raven! No creas que no note como disfrutaste destrozando a esos malditos! Además dudo que hayas aceptado jugar hasta el tercer nivel si no fuera porque te gusta el juego.

Ella solo sonrío y agradeció que Chico Bestia no la viera ya que nunca lo admitiría pero de verdad se estaba divirtiendo con ese estúpido juego. Podía sentir como si toda su ira se canalizaba en sus adversarios.

* * *

-RAYOS! NO LO PUEDO CREER! Eres muy buena con eso Raven…!

El susto ante los gritos de Cyborg, la sorpresa de que ya hubiesen llegado y la vergüenza de que la hayan descubierto jugando videojuegos canalizaron en el pobre joystick que aun sostenía en sus manos haciendo que este explotara al instante.

-No los oímos entrar dijo mientras sentía un calor expandirse en su rostro.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta, estaban muy compenetrados con eso dijo la chica rubia mientras apuntaba la consola.

-Terra? Pregunto extrañado Chico Bestia mientras la rubia lo rodeaba con un gran abraso

-Que se supone que estas haciendo? Pregunto la hechicera sin entender como es que sus amigos la habían dejado entrar a la torre.

-Tranquila. No tienes porque ponerte celosa!

-CELOSA? ME REFERÍA A QUE HACES AQUÍ! Grito mientras sentía fuego correr por sus venas.

-Prometo no molestarte Rae solo me quedare por unos días respondió Terra de manera burlona.

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ Dijo sin bajar su tono de voz. No sabia como dominar toda esa ira, sentía como si toda aquella tensión liberada se acumulaba de nuevo en su cuerpo. A pesar del esfuerzo que hizo para contenerse en ese momento varios objetos se destruyeron luego de que los recubriera un aura negra.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue transportarse hasta su habitación antes de que ocurriese una tragedia.

-Ufff… que nerviosa esta! Comento Terra sin dejar atrás su tono de burla.

-No le gustan mucho las bromas y apodos… A demás de que hoy no tenía muchas ganas de relacionarse comento Cyborg como si esa fuese la única causa de la porque Raven había actuado de esa manera.

* * *

Tock- Tock -Tock

-Raven la comida esta lista. Al no oír respuesta alguna Starfire volvió a golpear la puerta.

Amiga? Estas despierta?

-No tengo hambre se escucho casi un susurro al otro lado de la puerta.

-Raven amiga te has pasado el día entero encerrada en tu cuarto, te encuentras bien? segura que no quieres venir a cenar? No quieres que te prepare un poco de tu te?

-NO, solo quiero estar sola! Grito la hibrida mientras que pudo escucharse como su energía se descargo sobre algún objeto ahí adentro.

-Está bien amiga. Te guardaremos algo por si quieres comer mas tarde entonces…

* * *

Gracias por leer, voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible. Espero sus opiniones..!


	2. Nuevas emociones?

**********COMO NO LO ACLARE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ANTES QUE NADA QUISIERA HACER UN AVISO IMPORTANTE ACLARANDO QUE LOS JÓVENES TITANES Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON CREACIÓN DE DC COMICS**

* * *

**Nuevas emociones?**

A la mañana siguiente Raven se levanto de la cama, camino hasta la sala y busco su taza para prepararse su clásico te de hiervas. No saludo a sus compañeros y ellos tampoco se atrevieron a hacerlo ya que su indiferencia era una clara señal de posible mal humor.

-Buenos días Rae! Se atrevió a decir Chico Bestia que parecía que también acababa de levantarse ya que llevaba puesto su pijama y recién empezaba a desayunar.

-Buen… -Hola chicos! Dijo Terra interrumpiendo el saludo de la hechicera. -Como amaneciste amigo? Le pregunto al verde mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y probaba un poco del tofu que el estaba comiendo.

-Ehh… bien y tu? dijo Chico Bestia mientras se rascaba la cabeza al sentirse ruborizado.

Y ahí va de nuevo, la ira comenzaba a desprenderse; _vamos Raven, vamos! tranquilízate!_ se decía a si misma mientras hacia lo imposible para disimular lo que sentía. Sus manos le temblaban mientras trataba de preparar su te lo más rápido posible y así volver a su cuarto…

-Espera Raven! _Diablos, y ahora que?_ antes de que te vallas quiero hablar contigo dijo Robin por lo que ella se detiene y gira sobre sus pies para escuchar a su compañero.

-Ya que no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar ayer quería comentarte la razón de por que Terra esta de nuevo con nosotros. La hibrida hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que empezara de una vez. -Nos encontramos con ella en el parque y discutimos sobre lo que había pasado. Ella dijo estar arrepentida y se disculpo por todo lo que había sucedido…

-Y bueno a mí se me ocurrió invitarla ya que no tenía a donde ir dijo Cyborg orgulloso por su acción.

-Y a nosotros nos pareció bien comento Starfire.

-Así es afirmo el líder, y como todos vivimos aquí queríamos saber que opinabas tu?

-Hagan lo que quieran. Respondió irritada y retomó el camino hacia su habitación.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación arrojo su taza contra una de las paredes, necesitaba descargarse, además estaba demasiada furiosa como para pensar en desayunar pero sabia que si no salía en algún momento sus compañeros no la dejarían tranquila y debería explicar que le sucede, aunque a decir verdad ni ella lo sabe y no iba a averiguarlo si seguía permitiendo que sus sentimientos la controlen.

Trató de meditar pero era inútil. Sin importar las veces que intentó concentrarse sus pensamientos siempre terminaban de una forma u otra resumiéndose a una sola cosa: Chico Bestia… y eso la desesperaba.

_Todo era culpa de ese idiota, ese idiota que ahora no solo me molesta cuando estoy cerca de el si no también cuando no esta conmigo._

-Debo preguntarle a mis emociones que me esta pasando.. Creo que definitivamente ir a Nevermore será lo mejor se susurro a si misma mientras se encamino a buscar su espejo entre el terrible desastre que era ahora su habitación.

* * *

Al entrar se encontró con lo que parecía una especie de reunión en la cual varias figuras encapuchadas trataban de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Váyanse, necesito habar con Sabiduría les ordeno Raven a las demás.

-Eso no tiene sentido, sin importar a donde nos vallamos todas vamos a estar al tanto de lo que dices replico Valentía.

-Lo se, pero no me interesa escuchar sus opiniones así que déjenme sola con ella…

-Sabiduría que me sucede? Pregunto unas ves que las otras se alejaron.

- Aun no lo has averiguado?

-La idiota aun no lo descubre comento Ira desde una esquina alejada.

-No mientras no pueda pensar en otra cosa. Dijo Raven ignorando el comentario de la otra emoción.

-No digas que no puedes. No quieres pensar en otra cosa por que sabes bien que es tu culpa dejarlo entrar, aporto Ira con un tono despectivo.

-Es tan obvio! dije Alegría riéndose en tono bajo.

-Que es obvio? Pregunto Raven mirando a todas sus emociones pero como ninguna respondió detuvo su mirada en una en particular.

-No puedo ayudarte, tienes que pensar dijo Sabiduría.

-Sabiduría, por favor, al menos dime en que tengo que pensar?

-Sabes que hay emociones nuevas.

-Si supiera que estoy sintiendo no hubiera venido a preguntarte.

-Me parece que estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Ingenua se atrevió a decir Valentía mientras señalaba a una figura que aparecía bastante a menudo últimamente.

-Hay emociones nuevas pero debes descubrir quienes son y por que están aquí.

-No quiero ni pensarlo. Que vergüenza! Como vas a solucionarlo cuando lo descubras? pregunto la Raven de capa gris.

-Fácil. Utilizándome a mi pero se niega por tu culpa Timidez. Se anticipo a decir Valentía

-Yo no me niego! Dijo Raven elevando la voz.

-A no? y entonces porque no tienes el valor de admitir lo que sucede? Replico Valentía mientras se acercaba de manera desafiante a Raven.

-Por que es una locura y no puede ser verdad... Ahora de una ves por todas alguien puede decirme que me esta pasando?

-Solo tú. Se limitó a responder Sabiduría y luego todas desaparecieron.

* * *

-Titanes! La comida ya está lista! Grito ciborg mientras se quitaba el sombrero que utilizaba a la hora de cocinar.

-Esto huele bien Cyborg murmuro Robín mientras tomaba una gran porción y la ponía en su plato.

-Por supuesto que huele bien, no hay nada igual que la carne asada del tio Cy dijo mientras ponía un trozo de carne en el plato de Terra y luego en el de Starfire que lo sostenía ansiosa entre sus manos.

-Amigo tu no vas a probar este delicioso almuerzo que preparo hoy nuestro amigo Cyborg.

-No Star! Ya sabes que no me gusta la carne respondió Chico Bestia mientras se acercaba a la mesa con su plato vegetariano.

-Ohhh.. Vamos bestita, un poco de este majar no te vendría nada mal!

-Olvídalo viejo!... Oigan nadie le aviso a Rae que ya está la comida?

-Si tuviera hambre ya hubiera salido de su habitación para comprobarlo dijo Terra con la boca llena.

Al ver que nadie había ido el chico verde solo se levantó de su silla, sirvió un poco de comida en un plato y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Raven.

-Rae! TOCK-TOCK…!

Raven? Pregunto temeroso al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

Rae, sé que ayer no comiste nada así que solo quería decirte que te traje…

-NO QUIERO COMER!¿POR QUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS? POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE VENIR A MOLESTARME? NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE QUIERO CERCA? Grito Raven luego de abrir bruscamente la puerta.

Chico Bestia solo se agacho y dejo la bandeja con el almuerzo para su amiga en el suelo y se retiró hacia su habitación sin decir una palabra; ya no sentía ganas de comer, solo quería acostarse y estar solo.

Sus ojos lentamente se inundaban en lágrimas y podía sentir como ese nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar; no sabía porque pero de verdad le había afectado la reacción de la mitad demonio.

_Solo quería hacerle un favor… Porque me trato de esa manera? ¿Tanto le molesta que yo me acerque?_ Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos…

_Aun no entiendo que le hice para que me odie de esa manera, lo único que quiero es verla feliz, hacerla feliz pero supongo que solo empeoro las cosas._

_Si tan solo me diera una pista de lo que tengo que hacer… o quizás me ha estado dando pistas y me he estado mintiendo a mi mismo. Es obvio que quiere que no la moleste, quiere que me aleje de ella y aunque me aterra la idea de sentirla más lejos de lo que ya la siento supongo que es lo mejor. Es la única forma que tengo de hacerla feliz…_

* * *

**_Gracias por leer! y gracias por la buena onda a los que me dejaron comentarios!_**

**_Voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rápido posible la istoria pero lamentablemente todo depende de mi inspiración =P_**


	3. Disculpas

**************QUISIERA HACER UN AVISO IMPORTANTE ACLARANDO QUE LOS JÓVENES TITANES Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON CREACIÓN DE DC COMICS.**

* * *

**Disculpas**

_Genial Raven! Hoy te luciste! _se decía a si misma de manera sarcástica mientras sentía que la molesta sensación en el medio se su pecho le impedía cada ves mas respirar con normalidad.

Si antes le costaba concentrarse ahora le seria imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que lo había hecho sentir.

_Al ver su mirada simplemente sentí como si algo dentro de mi se quebrara, lo peor no fue el dolor que me transmitió, si no el hecho de que yo fuera quien se lo causo… Por que le hice eso? _

_El no me había hecho nada malo ¿Por qué reaccione de esa manera? No entiendo como es que aveces soy tan estúpida. Es la única persona que se interesa en mi y yo lo trate como basura ó peor quizás… como si yo fuera la gran cosa! _

_Lo peor es que luego tengo la desfachatez de enojarme porque esa rubia idiota se le acerca y lo único que soy capaz de hacer es que el me odie más aun… _

-Tienes que disculparte con el… susurro una voz en su cabeza, era Sabiduría.

-Y ahora apareces?

-No me culpes por tus errores Raven, yo no libere a Ira… Su mente quedo pausada durante unos instantes.

–No puedo disculparme con el. No va a querer verme la cara luego de lo que le dije. Me odia!

-Esa es una excusa muy tonta, y sabes que sin importar su reacción te corresponde disculparte.

Las palabras de Sabiduría eran ciertas, pero de repente un montón de preguntas invadieron su cabeza_… De donde se supone que sacare el valor para ir a golpear su puerta y pedirle perdón? Cual seria la excusa? Por que esta ves lo he lastimado de verdad y no todo se va a arreglar con unas simples disculpas…Que le digo, que todo fue una gran mentira? Que mis verdaderos sentimientos ni se acercan a lo que dije… que en realidad solo siento paz cuando estoy con el, que me gustaba sentirlo cerca… que lo necesito pero le digo esas cosas para alejarlo por que no me atrevo a decirle que en realidad lo am…._(Suena la alarma)

-POR AZAR! QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? Se pregunto en voz alta a si misma mientras salía de la habitación confundida y choca contra Chico Bestia.

-Lo siento susurro el mientras se levanto del piso y automáticamente corrió hacia la sala como en un desesperado intento de evitar a la gótica.

* * *

En la sala. -Chico Bestia te encuentras bien? Pregunto Terra viendo el notable cambio de animo que el tenía comparado con hacia solo unos minutos atrás.

-Si respondió con una sonrisa falsa y tratando de evitar las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Seguro que nada te sucede? Insistió la chica.

-Todo en orden afirmo con un poco más de confianza en lo que decía, sin embargo Terra notó que mentía pero se limito a lanzarle una mirada culposa a Raven quien no podía sentirse peor en ese momento ya que la rubia no se equivocaba era ella la responsable del cambio en el peli-verde.

-Ok, si todos están bien, vamos de una vez por todas a detener a Plasmus que se dirige hacia una fábrica en las afueras de la ciudad dijo Robin algo irritado por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo.

* * *

Una vez allí los titanes rodearon a Plasmus.

-Titanes ataquen! Grito el líder mientras lanzaba unos shuriken explosivos contra la bestia pero lo único que consiguió fue multiplicarlo de manera que ahora no solo los atacaba Plasmus si no también pequeñas versiones de el. Instantáneamente Starfire comenzó a desintegrarlos con sus poderes, pero eran demasiados por lo que Cyborg preparo su rayo y ayudo también a su líder a luchar con los pequeños clones.

Mientras tanto Chico Bestia se transformo en un rinoceronte y embisto a la criatura pero el choque solo logro desestabilizarlo un poco por lo que ágilmente retomo su postura y elevo un brazo con la intención de golpear al chico verde quien se había preparado para recibir el impacto cuando de repente sintió unos brazos que lo envolvían por detrás en una especie de abrazo, era Raven que lo había protegido con su escudo de energía.

-No tenias que hacerlo murmuro pesadamente

-¿Por qué no?

-Puedo cuidarme solo

-Chico Bestia necesito.. -Gracias Raven dijo el con un tono cortante.

-Quiero decirte que..

-No es momento para hablar interrumpió el nuevamente y se alejo de ella mientras tomaba la forma de Tiranosaurio Rex. Raven solo se quedo estancada en el mismo lugar, confundida… No tenia idea de por que la actitud distante del chico verde le había afectado tanto.

Por otra parte Chico Bestia quien corría hacia Plasmus ahora lo embestía de nuevo pero esta ves con mas éxito, logrado que el cayera por lo que Terra rápidamente elevo sus manos y comenzó a levantar una gruesa capa del asfalto con el que lo aplasto contra el pavimento.

-Booooyah! Celebro Cyborg interpretando que ya lo habían vencido pero Plasmus unió su flácido cuerpo y con un rápido movimiento lanzo a Raven contra un edificio cercano.

-Raven! Gritó Chico Bestia mientras se transformaba en guepardo y corría hacia ella temiendo por su salud, pero ella con dificultad logro ponerse de pie para conjurar su hechizo y luego simplemente desvanecerse cayendo en los brazos de su amigo verde.

Su alma se había desprendido de su cuerpo para entrar en el de Plasmus y vencerlo como lo había hecho otras veces y así una vez que se aseguro que lo había desintegrado regreso para encontrarse con su forma física y… _Chico Bestia?, me tiene entre sus brazos y me mira con_… _tristeza? Al menos sus ojos no me transmiten el odio que supuse que me tendría que tener _pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Raven! Estas bien? Por favor contesta!

-Si. Respondió fríamente luego de unos segundos aunque le hubiera gustado mentir, decir que no y así seguir percibiendo esa comodidad que le brindaban los brazos del chico que ahora la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y se alejaba de su lado.

Ella solo bajo su mirada y se transporto a su habitación.

* * *

Espero hasta el anochecer para salir, llevaba consigo la bandeja con el plato para lavar como excusa para ir a la sala de estar en donde podría encontrarse Chico Bestia. Tenia que encontrar la forma de disculparse.

Al llegar vio que Star alimentaba a Sedita, Cyborg estaba reparando el joystick que ella había roto, Robin haciendo zapping y Chico Bestia… el no estaba así que dejo el plato en la alacena y subió a la azotea pero no se encontraba ahí por lo que se transporto hasta las rocas que daban frente al mar junto a la torre donde extrañamente solía ir a pensar, pero tampoco tuvo éxito así que de no estar con Terra en algún otro sitio, tendría que encontrarse en su habitación lo cual era extraño ya que no le gustaba mucho estar solo.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de la puerta vio a Terra entrando a la habitación del chico cosa que instantáneamente la hizo arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer y retrocedió para volver a su cuarto, pero mientras más se alejaba sentía como aumentaba esa sensación parecida a la furia, la sentía tomar el control de su cuerpo de tal manera que la obligo a detenerse y volver.

_Quien se cree que es Terra para entrar al cuarto de Chico Bestia así como si nada? No tiene ningún derecho, no tiene nada que hacer ahí… _pensó mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Que quieres? Dijo Terra en tono bajo pero de mala manera mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

-No vine aquí a hablar contigo respondió cortante la gótica.

-Chico Bestia no puede atenderte ahora dijo la rubia mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Raven y la empujaba levemente como para que se alejara de la puerta.

-No te pregunte…

-O mejor dicho no quiere atenderte. Se adelantó a decir Terra al ver que la peli-morada se acercaba nuevamente a la puerta. -no después de lo que le hiciste se arriesgo a decir parándose frente a la gótica.

-De que hablas?

-No tienes vergüenza? Sabes de qué hablo.

-No, no lo se, ahora déjame pasar dijo Raven haciendo una paso al costado pero Terra se interpone y ambas se miran a los ojos de manera desafíate

-siempre lo tratas mal!

-Eso no es verdad dijo Raven con un vago intento de defenderse.

-A no? Qué extraño porque cuando hablábamos de ti él me dijo que es lo único que saber hacer… tratar mal a las personas.

-Tu… tu no me.. tu no me conoces murmuro Raven con la voz entrecortada.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres una bruja y no lo digo exactamente por tus poderes… -Se lo que eres le susurro en el oído. Luego se alejo de la gótica dejándola sin palabras. No se le ocurría nada que decir porque Terra no mentía, ella era un demonio y si había algo que verdaderamente le afectaba era el hecho de que le recordaran lo que era, quien era, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo y eso la lastimaba.

* * *

**Flash back:**

-Terra? Que haces aquí? Pregunto sorprendido al verla entrar a su habitación sin golpear.

-Se que no estas bien Chico Bestia, quiero que me digas lo que te sucede…

-No tengo ánimos para hablar.

-Fue la bruja verdad? Insistió la rubia, el chico la miro por unos instantes y luego volvió a mirar el piso.

-Rae no tiene nada que ver… _es mi culpa pensó -_Por favor Terra, necesito estar solo.

TOCK-TOCK-TOCK… -Debe ser Cyborg, cuando salgas podrías decirle que no tengo ganas de jugar al game-station ahora? Ella asiente y se retira del cuarto encontrándose con la hechicera, no puede permitir que este con el.

–Que quieres?...

**Fin del Flash back**

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Espero sus opiniones, reclamos, recomendaciones lo que sea!**


	4. Nos preocupas

**Nos preocupas**

_No estaba enferma, ni herida, pero porque mi mente insiste en hacerme sentir como si lo estuviera? _

_Me siento abrumada, enojada, dolorida, confundida… pero porque? Supongo que abrumada por toda esta situación, enojada con la idiota de Terra pero sobre todo conmigo. Dolorida, por saber que sin importar lo que haga el no quiere verme y confundida… confundida por la manera en la que el logro alborotar todo mi equilibrio. Que fue lo que hizo, que me llevo a sentirme así?_

-Raven! Hermanita! Estas ahí?... decía Cyborg chasqueando sus dedos. Oye Raven! Despierta! Gritaba moviendo su mano frente a la cara de la gótica.

-Ahh? murmuro ella confundida.

-Raven tenemos que hablar contigo dijo el líder del grupo

-Que sucede? Pregunto mientras dejaba su taza de te (ahora frío) en la mesa.

-Sabemos que te gusta pasar tiempo a solas pero hemos notado que últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo en tu cuarto, casi no comes y en las batallas estas bastante distraída, en la última semana tu desempeño ha desmejorado notablemente. No queremos parecer entrometidos pero estamos casi seguros de que algo te sucede, nos preocupas.

-Nada me sucede dijo mientras se levantaba súbitamente de la silla.

-Ves, es eso a lo que nos referimos. Nos da la sensación de que nos evitas constantemente y queremos saber porque; porque si algo te molesta de alguno de nosotros quizás lo mejor seria hablarlo ahora. Por otro lado hay que tener en cuenta que las veces que esto ha sucedido las cosas no terminaron muy bien aclaro Robin

-Trígon, tu amigo del libro emmm ese Malchior… ya sabes comento Cyborg.

-Puede ser un caso de Narcisismo dijo Terra burlándose.

-Alguien me puede explicar que es Narcisismo? Pregunto Starfire de manera inocente.

-Es una persona que se ama tanto a si mismo que desprecia y rechaza a todos los que la rodean Star respondió la rubia.

-Terra! Dijo el chico verde con un tono de disgusto luego de escuchar el significado de la palabra, ella solo levanto los hombros con cara de desentendida.

-No se preocupen por mi dijo Raven y se retiro de nuevo a su habitación.

El grupo se quedo en silencio, todos sabían que era obvio que algo le estaba pasando a Raven y posiblemente algo mas fuerte que en cualquier otra ocasión pero no iba a ser sencillo averiguarlo.

* * *

Tock-Tock…-Raven, amiga puedo pasar? Pregunto Starfire algo dudosa.

-Que quieres?

-Hablar contigo amiga.

-No tengo ganas de hablar…

-Por favor, solo será unos minutos. La gótica abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la pelirroja a quien le pareció ver sus ojos rojos pero no llego a confirmarlo ya que Raven se cubrió rápidamente con su capucha.

Por Tamaran amiga…! Parece que hubieran entrado una manada de Drors, que le sucedió a tu cuarto? Pregunto Starfire sorprendida mientras miraba el desastre que la rodeaba.

-Desequilibrio emocional se limito a responder Raven mientras caminaba pesadamente hasta su cama por lo que su amiga la siguió con el vago intento de caminar sin pisar nada de lo que había en el suelo.

-Y bien… de que quieres hablar? Pregunto mostrando irritación

-Es Terra verdad?

-No se de que estas hablando Star.

-La razón por la que estas aquí todo el día amiga.

-Star, si viniste a hablar de eso puedes retirarte…

-Tiene que ver con tu malvado padre?

-No y no quiero seguir hablando dijo cortante mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Amiga por favor, me preocupa mucho tu actitud, quiero ayudarte, se que algo te esta pasando. Y si no tiene que ver con Trigon supongo que lo que te molesta esta relacionado con Terra.

.

.

.

-No es solo eso murmuro la bruja luego de un rato.

-Entonces, si ella no el es lo único que te molesta, que más te perturba amiga Raven?

-…. (_Porque no le dije que solo era Terra?_ Se reprochaba internamente)

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi… dijo la pelirroja luego de un silencio sepulcral.

-No tolero a Terra y tampoco la idea de seguir con esta conversación, por favor Star hoy no tengo ganas de hablar.

-No te enojes amiga pero no muy a menudo tienes ganas de habar así que me temo que voy a insistir a menos que tu problema no sea hablar y sea que no confías en mí dijo Star con una mirada triste.

-No es que no confíe en ti Star…

-Entonces porque no quieres decirme que te sucede?

-No puedo hablar de algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo respondió irritada.

-Quizás podría ayudarte a entender dijo la tamaraniana con más ánimo al ver que la hechicera había cedido un poco. –Será como aquella vez que cambiamos de identidad, que dijimos que debemos saber todo la una de la otra y así nos ayudamos mutuamente.

-No lo se…

-Vamos, cuéntame, que sientes?

-Ese es el problema; estoy confundida, no lo se, son… son sentimientos nuevos.

-Ok, entonces ayúdame a entender que situaciones despiertan esos nuevos sentimientos.

-Ehhh… (Stafire la miraba expectante)

-**….. …**

-Vamos amiga Rae!

-no lo se… Me molesta que… que Terra se pasa el día entero con.. y entonces el ya no.. no puedo concentrarme por culpa de que el… y ahora me odia porque… Raven cerro sus ojos como si de esa forma pudiera borrar todo lo que la molestaba mientras que a su alrededor casi todos los objetos que las rodeaban flotaban dentro de un aura oscura.

-Amiga no estoy segura de haber entendido, podrías por favor repetirme lo que dijiste?

-Mejor dejemos las cosas como están Star.

Starfire la miraba confundida. -Te gusta Chico Bestia? Ante semejante pregunta Raven solo abrió los ojos y se quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba un vidrio romperse, trato de negarlo pero no podía articular ninguna palabra, como se supone que se había dado cuenta?

-**Sii! Te gusta Chico Bestia!** Dijo con alegría luego de unos minutos.

-**ESTAS CHIFLADA?** Grito mientras sentía un calor correr por su cara.

-Lo amas amiga?

-….. Porque me preguntas eso? (Ahora no podía estar más avergonzada)

-Amiga, si Chico Bestia no esta junto a ti no es porque no te quiera si no porque tu no se lo permites… Tan solo debes relajarte y hacer lo que tu corazón siente. No pienses, lo hace más difícil.

-Que te hace pensar que.. –Que me hace pensar que es chico bestia quien te hace sentir confundida?

-Si.

-Son dos razones, cuando te pregunte si te gustaba no lo admitiste pero tampoco lo negaste y también por que a pesar de que siempre están peleando se que en el fondo lo quieres mas que a cualquiera del equipo.

-Y como se supone que puedes saber eso? Pregunto Raven enojada mientras alzaba una ceja.

-No es necesario ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta amiga… la manera en que lo miras te delata, a demás te pones furiosa cuando esta con alguna chica, creo que aquí a eso le llaman "celos" y no sientes celos a menos que sea por alguien a quien le tienes mucho afecto, alguien especial, importante para ti... Como me sucedía a mi cuando esa grempork manipuladora de Minina le coqueteaba con mi Robin.

-CELOS? Pregunto luego de unos segundos. Dices que YO estoy celosa? Es una estupidez… yo no puedo estar celosa no tengo permitido sentir.

-Que no te lo permitas no significa que no lo sientas amiga Raven, además es maravilloso estar enamorado dijo la pelirroja poniendo sus manos en el pecho mientas giraba sobre si misma.

-Yo no estoy enamorada!, no puedo… Además el ama a Terra. No a mí dijo agachando la cabeza, su voz sonaba quebrada.

-Se lo has preguntado?

-Porque le preguntaría algo así? Es una locura!

-Por que de esa forma sabrías si siente algo por ti dijo Star tomando la mano de su amiga.

-No quiero decirle lo que siento y menos ahora que me detesta. No tiene sentido quedar en ridículo sabiendo que es mas que obvio que me va a rechazar.

-Porque dices esas cosas amiga? El **NO** te detesta.

-Si, si lo hace y es todo por mi culpa. Terra tenía razón no importa cuanto trate de engañarme a mi misma ó a los demás no puedo evitar ser lo que soy… un demonio.

**-DEJA DE DECIR QUE ERES UN DEMONIO!** Gritó Starfire furiosa por lo que acababa de escuchar (junto con el grito se escucho que varias cosas explotaron en la habitación de la gótica). -Terra no te conoce como te conozco yo, como te conoce Chico Bestia. Ella es como mi hermana… en cambio tu eres una maravillosa amiga, eres fiel, sincera y aunque eres bastante fría todos sabemos que cuando nos demuestras afecto es un sentimiento puro amiga Raven así que por favor deja de ser tan negativa.

-Ahora dime, porque dices que Chico Bestia esta enojado contigo y cuando Terra dijo esas atrocidades? La hechicera dudo si responder ó no pero teniendo en cuenta la reacción de la tamaraneana hacia unos minutos opto por contarle -Lo trate muy mal hace unos días, trate de a disculparme pero el me ignoro por completo y luego la rubia dijo que el no quería verme.

-Y tu le creíste?

(Silencio) –Star tu, tu crees que… que me engaño? Pregunto la chica avergonzada al reflexionar sobre la posible mentira.

-Solo sé que el no se rehusaría a verte, cuando no estas encerrada aquí el siempre trata de estar junto a ti amiga Raven y seria un verdadero chlorbag si dijo eso. Ademas si no me equivoco hace un rato regaño a Terra por llamarte de ese modo.

-Entonces que hago?

-Ve y dile que lo ammmmmmmm….! -Sabía que no debía preguntar. Dijo la gótica mientras le cubría la boca a su amiga antes de terminar la frase.

-Me disculpare con el…

Gracias Star. Su amiga solo asintió.

* * *

**Grempork** - Insulto equivalente a "perra" ó "zorra"

**Dror**- Un animal tamaraniano físicamente parecido a un perro.

**Chlorbag** - Insulto tamaraneano.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**


	5. La carta 1º Parte

**La carta **(1º Parte)

* * *

-Oye bestita! Grito Cyborg mientras abría la puerta de la habitación del chico ensalada.

-Rayos viejo casi me matas del susto… Tienes que dejar de hacer eso!

-Te pasas todo el día aquí ya te pareces a Raven, solo te falta el lib.. Qué demonios! oye, sabes leer, que haces con eso?

-Por supuesto que se leer! Protesto el verde con disgusto.

-Definitivamente aquí pasa algo malo, te sientes bien? pregunto Cyborg mientras inspeccionaba a su amigo y cada rincón de la habitación de Chico Bestia.

-Oye! Estoy bien deja de hacer eso viejo!

-No engañas a nadie enano verde, sé que algo no anda bien estos últimos días has estado actuando de manera extraña, no quieres jugar game-station, casi no miras televisión y estas de mal humor además que haces con ese libro?

-Es una buena historia, voy por la mitad…

-mmmm… Bien, mira yo ahora voy al centro de la ciudad a buscar unos repuestos para mi bebe y quiero que me acompañes, tenemos cosas que hablar.

-Está bien, creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire.

-Ok, ve a avisarle a Robín que tú también vendrás, no quiero que luego arme un berrinche porque nos fuimos. Te espero en el auto.

* * *

-Necesitas que te acompañe amiga Raven?

-No Star, además no voy a ir a disculparme ahora.

-Por que no?

-. . . Porqueee

-Vamos! Te ayudare a buscarlo, luego tu hablas con el. Dijo la tamaraneana mientras jalaba a la hechicera hasta la sala principal, al llegar vio al chico verde junto a la heladera, por lo que empujo a Raven acercándola a su amigo, ella se detuvo en seco y luego aclarar su cabeza retomo su camino pero Chico Bestia al ver que la chica se acercaba con disimulo se alejó fingiendo que no la había visto venir dejando a la peli-morada con las palabras a punto de salir de su boca.

-Oye Robin, por si me necesitas, iré a acompañar a Cyborg.

-Esta bien, lleven los transmisores.

-Star, Terra… Nos vemos! Dijo el duendecillo mientras se retiraba.

Raven sintió una especie de puntada en su pecho al ver que la indiferencia de su amigo no cesaba. Se sentía pésimo porque sabía que era exactamente lo mismo que ella le hacia a el a diario, ignorarlo… y era doloroso.

Mientras tanto Star pudo notar como lentamente se dibujaba una sonrisa en Terra quien también había sido testigo de la escena así que se acercó a su amiga mientras hacia un vago intento de distraerla.

-Yo pondré el agua a calentar tu busca las tazas así preparamos juntas un poco más de ese delicioso té de hierbas amiga Raven dijo Satrfire mientras ponía una mano sobre los hombros de la hechicera –ó prefieres acompañarme a un local de comidas rápidas.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño intervino Terra. Aprovechando la situación de mutismo en el que se encontraba la bruja. Raven la miró por unos instantes y luego obedeció el pedido de la pelirroja quien había ignorado el comentario de la rubia.

-No Star… Prefiero un té.

-Está bien amiga, tomaremos el té entonces y luego me acompañas a mi cuarto para que me ayudes con la meditación.

* * *

**En el auto T:**

-Te escucho Bestita, que sucedió con tu amada?

-Por favor viejo, no te burles… Fue una mala idea desde el principio dijo el chico con la mirada perdida

-De que hablas, se lo dijiste?

-No… Intente hacerlo hace unos días pero por suerte no llegue a decírselo.

-Y entonces como puedes saber que fue una mala idea, tienes que decirle lo que sientes. Y yo que pensaba que eras un experto con las chicas…

-Ella no es cualquier chica, es Raven y me dejo claro que no quiere saber nada conmigo viejo… incluso antes que se lo pudiera decir.

De cualquier manera hubiera sido un fracaso.

-Ohh vamos Bestia! Posiblemente fue uno más de sus regaños. Tu eres bastante molesto y sabes como es ella, de seguro te pusiste cargoso y ella te grito, pero no es lo que hace siempre? Sabes que se enoja con facilidad y dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. No te puedes guiar por eso.

-Lo se, pero la ultima vez fue diferente, no fue solo lo que dijo sino la manera en que lo hizo. Parecía odiarme! me dijo que estaba cansada de mi, que quería que la deje en paz y que no me quiere cerca y es eso lo que haré.

-De que hablas?

-La dejare tranquila, no pienso molestarla de nuevo y voy a intentar sacarme esa loca idea de la cabeza… por que no tiene sentido quedar en ridículo y eso considerando que tenga suerte por que lo mas probable es que me odie si se lo digo… En fin se que ni siquiera le agrado.

-Estas loco amigo? Ravencita te quiere, se que lo hace.

-Se que no es así Cy. Solo tienes que vernos, no tenemos nada en común es una locura imaginar que sienta lo mismo que yo siento hacia ella, somos el agua y el aceite viejo.

-Justamente por eso va a funcionar, los opuestos se atraen eso es una ley Bestita…

* * *

**En la habitación de Starfire:**

-Quiero estar sola Star, me voy a mi cuarto.

-Por favor aguarda un momento amiga Raven.

-Ya hablamos lo suficiente y creo que entendiste lo que sucedió en la sala así que no tiene sentido seguir con todo esto reclamo la hibrida furiosa.

-Quieres que se quede con Terra?

-No!

-Entonces no dejes que suceda amiga.

-Yo no soy como tu, no puedo ir y decirle que lo a… que lo quiero.

-No sé mucho de terrícolas, pero creo que existen otras maneras de demostrarle lo que sientes.

-Cuales? Pregunto la peli-morada que de repente parecía más inmersa en la conversación.

-No puedo decírtelo. Dijo Starfire con una mirada picara

-Porque no puedes!?

-Porque aun no me has respondido algunas preguntas que yo realice. Raven la miraba sin entender del todo. -Te gusta Chico Bestia? Pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja con una mirada expectante.

-Creo que eso quedo claro respondió la gótica pero con una mirada asesina.

-No, aun no te escuche decirlo dijo la pelirroja jugando con su suerte.

-….. Si Star, me gusta Chico Bestia...

-Awww amiga Raven aun no puedo creer que lo estés confesando!

-Prácticamente me obligaste a decirlo. Murmuro mientras intentaba liberarse del fuerte abrazo que le propinaba su amiga luego de haber admitido su secreto.

-Si, pero supongo que te sientes mas relajada.

-Como sea; Ahora puedes decirme que otras maneras tengo para demostrarle lo que siento?

-Podrías besarlo sin decirle nada como hizo nuestro amigo Cyborg con Bee.

-Yo no puedo hacer algo así, quien sabe como pueden reaccionar mis poderes… de hecho no se en que estaba pensando, yo no puedo estar con nadie, es peligroso para todos.

-Amiga tú no lo lastimarás; podrías decírselo de otro modo.

-No tiene sentido que se lo diga si no puedo estar con el.

-A Robin también le cuesta hablar de lo que siente así que a veces me escribe en un papel lo que no se atreve a decirme a mí.

-Te refieres a una carta?

-Si, creo que así le llama. Podrías intentarlo.

-No lo se…

-Por favor amiga inténtalo, aunque sea solo para disculparte.

-Lo voy a considerar susurro la bruja mientras salía de la habitación de su amiga, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho que considerar ya que no tenía muchas opciones aunque el único inconveniente era que jamás había escrito una carta así que no sabia muy bien como empezar.

Unos minutos mas tarde la carta estuvo lista, por lo que se dirigió hacia la habitación de Chico Bestia y con un rápido movimiento la deslizo por debajo de su puerta para luego regresar a su cuarto. Una ves que se alejo lo suficiente Terra quien estaba observando el extraño comportamiento de la gótica no pudo evitar entrar a la habitación del chico para ver que era lo que la hechicera había dejado, al abrir la puerta solo se encontró con un papel doblado en cuatro partes cosa que la tentó más a abrirlo ya que de haber estado en un sobre el chico notaria que alguien lo abrió.

Le tomó menos de un segundo decidir que haría así que guardo la carta en el bolsillo de su short y se dirigió a su habitación donde podría leerlo con más tranquilidad sin ser descubierta.

* * *

**En el centro:**

-Entonces que harás Bestia… volverás con Terra?

-Nunca fuimos más que amigos viejo.

-Lo sé… me refiero si volverás a probar suerte con ella.

-Sentía cosas por ella y reconozco que de verdad me gustaba pero mientras más pienso en Raven más me cuesta entender como es que me llegue a fijar en Terra alguna vez. Solo la veo como amiga…

-Entonces porque diablos no vas y se lo dices a mi hermanita de una ves?

-Porque quiero hacerla feliz y se que la única forma de hacer que se sienta bien es alejándome de ella

-Desde cuando eres tan pesimista?

-Soy realista, además… tan solo mírala viejo! ella es hermosa, porque se fijaría en un tipo como yo?

-En eso tienes razón, eres horrible bestita jajaja! Pero aun así se que ella te quiere más que a cualquiera de los titanes.

Te dije alguna vez lo mal que ella estaba cuando te fuiste tras Terra?

-Te refieres a cuando la encontré? Casi me mató cuando regrese.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero sin embargo cuando no estabas, más de una ves dijo que te extrañaba.

-No estoy para bromas Cyborg

-No bromeo! Pregúntaselo a los chicos, dijo que te echaba de menos.

-No sabía que Raven pudiera extrañar…

-Eres idiota o que? que sea fría no significa que no sienta. De hecho creo que puedes estar 100% seguro de que cuando una persona fría como ella expresa sus sentimientos lo hace con el corazón bestita... En fin, esto se esta volviendo extraño. Parece una conversación de chicas así que mejor dejemos de hablar de esto y…. Diablos! parece que hay problemas dijo el moreno mientras sacaba su transmisor.

-Dime Robin...

-Titanes! hay problemas en el banco central, todavía no sabemos de quien se trata. Pero están haciendo desastres, estamos en camino.

-Ok, nos encontramos allá! Dijo el moreno mientras subía a su auto luego de recibir los repuestos que habían ido a buscar.

Al llegar se toparon con siete hombres encapuchados, a simple vista parecían unos simples ladrones pero luego de que el líder diera la orden a los titanes de atacar se dieron cuenta que no solo eran un grupo de villanos bien organizado si no que también portaban armas bastantes avanzadas.

La calle se transformo en un campo de batalla en el cual lásers, proyectiles, rocas y toda clase de objetos eran lanzados de un lado hacia otro.

Robín luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los encapuchados, al igual que Chico Bestia, que se había transformado en gorila y cuando estaba a punto de noquear a uno de sus oponentes notó que otro de los ladrones apuntaba a Raven por la espalda por lo que rápidamente se interpuso para proteger a la chica del disparo que termino impactando en su cuerpo.

* * *

**Disculpen por la demora en actualizar, pero he estado con algunas fallas en la parte de "imaginación" ... Sinceramente la narración de esté capitulo no me termina de convencer pero bueno, igual espero que dejen sus reviews para saber que es lo que opinan.. Saludos!**


	6. La carta 2ª Parte

**(Fracción de la primera parte)**

_Robín luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los encapuchados, al igual que Chico Bestia, que se había transformado en gorila y cuando estaba a punto de noquear a uno de sus oponentes notó que otro de los ladrones apuntaba a Raven por la espalda por lo que rápidamente se interpuso para proteger a la chica del disparo que termino impactando en su cuerpo._

* * *

**La carta 2º Parte**

Terra al ver esto lanzo una gran roca aprisionando al hombre con quien luchaba y se desplazo sobre otra hasta donde estaba el chico.

-Chico Bestia! Estas bien? Pregunto la rubia preocupada mientras se acercaba y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

-Cielos! Tranquila Terra, el láser solo me alcanzó a tocar el brazo. Dijo Chico Bestia tratando de pasar por alto el beso de su amiga. -Ella está bien?

-Por supuesto que la bruja está bien y tú también lo estarías de no ser por que la idiota no estaba prestando atención reclamó la rubia y volvió a besar al verde, pero esta vez un fuerte empujón la obligo a cortar con su muestra de afecto hacia el chico.

-Y a ti que demonios te pasa bruja?

-A mi no me tratas de idiota! grito Raven furiosa aunque obviamente lo que le había molestado no era la manera en la que la rubia la había llamado sino lo que estaba haciendo con Chico Bestia.

-Yo te trato como quiero… Si tienes problemas con tus celos deberías ir a un psicólogo! replicó la rubia mientras se ponía de pie pero Raven la golpeo con sus poderes arrojándola al suelo nuevamente, Terra se reincorporo de un salto y la embistió con una gran roca lanzándola a varios metros de distancia pero esta rápidamente en forma de cuervo reapareció y se abalanzo sobre la rubia. Raven ya no quería una guerra de poderes, sabia que era más habilidosa en las batallas cuando los utilizaba pero aun así quería vencerla con sus propias manos por lo que comenzó a lanzar un puñetazo tras otro, la otra chica solo atino a cubrirse la cara hasta que un par de manos de piedra se formaron desde el asfalto, golpearon fuertemente a la gótica y luego la aprisionaron dejando solo su rostro libre por lo que Terra se acerco y le lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de su adversaria dejándole una herida en un costado de su boca.

-Basta Terra! Grito Chico Bestia. -Por favor no se peleen! Intervino al mismo tiempo Starfire interponiéndose justo antes de que pudiera seguir golpeando a la peli-morada.

-Está bien, me detendré… Pero que la bruja no me provoque murmuro mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Chico Bestia, la pelirroja por su parte destruyo la roca que aprisionaba a su amiga que simplemente callo de rodillas sobre el asfalto, literalmente ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie.

-PORQUE DEMONIOS PELEABAN USTEDES? Pregunto furioso el líder de los titanes mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-No lo se… Ella comenzó a atacarme, yo solo me defendí respondió Terra rápidamente.

-Se supone que somos un equipo Raven… No nos atacamos entre nosotros! Que rayos te sucede? Se nos acaban de escapar tres ladrones! TRES! Grito aun más fuerte mientras levantaba tres de sus dedos en frente de la hechicera que no dejaba de mirar el suelo.

QUIERES RESPONDERME?

-Basta de regaños Robin! luego los atraparemos… ahora vamos llevar a estos a la comisaría dijo Cyborg sabiendo que si alguien no intervenía el muchacho se podía pasar el día entero recriminando a Raven.

-Si, Además Chico Bestia debe ir a la enfermería para que Cyborg le revise su herida comento Starfire tratando de apaciguar a su novio.

-Esta bien, pero hablaremos de esto más tarde Raven… comento el líder luego de un instante. –Ustedes vallan a la torre si quieren. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que venga la policía.

* * *

**Mas tarde en la enfermería:**

-Bien Bestita, por suerte solo fue una quemadura comento el hombre de metal mientras empezaba a vendar el brazo del muchacho.

-Te lo dije viejo, no fue la gran cosa…

-No, lo del brazo no, pero… las chicas? Me puedes explicar que es lo que sucedió ahí?

-Ni yo estoy seguro de que sucedió… Fue todo muy rápido, uno de los malditos apuntaba a Raven con el arma, yo me interpuse, me dio en el brazo, Terra vino a ver como estaba, me beso, trato de idiota a Raven, me volvió a besar y Raven la ataco.

-Ohh.. Entonces era verdad que mi hermanita la ataco primero… fue por el beso?

-No! fue por llamarla idiota.

-Como estas tan seguro? Pregunto el mitad androide con una mirada pícara

-Ella lo dijo hermano, estaba furiosa.

-Y tu realmente crees que Raven armaría semejante escena solo por eso, por que Terra la llamo "idiota"? ella siempre se controla, al menos que las emociones sean mucho más fuertes que lo habitual. Creo que estaba celosa…

-Y después soy yo quien nunca habla en serio… Basta viejo! De verdad crees que Raven peleo con Terra solo por mi?

-OK OK! no volveré a hablar del tema, pero después espero que reconozcas que no me equivoque…

Que harás con la rubia? Pregunto al cabo de unos minutos.

-Como te dije esta mañana, ya no siento lo mismo por Terra, así que en cuanto termines con esto (dijo el chico señalando su brazo) iré a hablar con ella.

Tock-Tock… Terra? Podemos hablar?

-Pasa! Grito la rubia desde el baño de su habitación.

Me estoy tomando una ducha, ponte cómodo! Comento luego de suponer que el Chico ya estaba dentro.

-Si quieres regreso más tarde Terra…

-No, aguarda, ya estoy por salir.

-De acuerdo, te espero entonces dijo Chico Bestia mientras se entretenía pateando una bolita de papel que encontró en el suelo de la habitación; Al cabo de unos minutos como era de esperarse se aburrió de hacerlo por lo que tomo la bola de papel para arrojarla al cesto de basura, pero justo antes de botarla se detuvo y estiro la hoja de papel _Un momento, esto tiene mi nombre, es… una carta? _

_Por que Terra me escribiría una carta para disculparse? _Pensó extrañado. Así que sin estar muy seguro de lo que había leído hasta ese momento comenzó nuevamente a leer desde el principio.

* * *

_Chico Bestia:_

_Nunca he escrito una carta antes así que no estoy muy segura de como hacerlo. Primero que nada quiero decirte que esto me parece absurdo y quizás me lamente después por escribirte esta carta ya que es tan extraño para mí como lo será para ti cuando la leas, pero necesito comunicarme contigo de alguna manera. _

_He intentado hablarte más de una vez pero me ignoras ó me evitas todo el tiempo lo cual es entendible… sé que te trate muy mal y me merezco tu indiferencia pero a pesar de saber que posiblemente me detestas sé que lo correcto es pedirte perdón aunque unas disculpas a través de un papel es un acto muy cobarde de mi parte… _

_En fin voy al grano; Aunque se que después me lamentare por admitirlo, yo quiero que sepas que te aprecio, y quiero disculparme porque sé que me he comportado de manera inmadura contigo más de una vez, pero sobre todo te escribo para pedirte perdón por lo que te dije hace unos días, estaba furiosa y no pude controlar mis impulsos; Se que todo lo que haces es solo para hacerme sentir mejor pero el problema es que a veces no puedo evitar ser quien soy y es por eso que ahora quiero que quede claro que nada de lo que dije hace unos días es real y que de verdad lamento si te he hecho sentir mal, no fueron esas mis intenciones._

_P/D: Se que no te gusta leer así que también me disculpo por hacerte leer esto._

_Raven…_

* * *

-Y bien… Que querías hablar? Pregunto la chica que acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Me puedes explicar como llego esto aquí? Pregunto el chico verde furioso y dolido a la vez.

_Diablos, la entupida carta como es que la olvide…_. Se recrimino a si misma internamente mientras sentía un sudor frío correr por su espalda. -No se de que me hablas respondió nerviosa.

-Terra, se que no soy muy listo pero tampoco me trates como un idiota! Es obvio que tú la tomaste!

-La encontré hoy en la puerta de tu habitación y me dio curiosidad, así que la traje aquí para leerla.

-Te entiendo, yo también soy curioso, pero lo que no me queda claro es porque me la ocultaste Terra

-Quizás estuve mal pero… la carta es de Raven, porque te importa tanto? Comento la rubia restando importancia a la situación

-Me importa y mucho! Ahora dime, porque la escondiste Terra?!

-Ohh vamos, no seas estupido Chico Bestia! Como puede importarte alguien así, es engreída, antipática, aburrida, y en cuanto tiene la posibilidad te maltrata!

Quieres saber porque la oculte? Está bien, te lo diré, pensaba botar la entupida carta porque esa maldita frick no tiene porque escribirle cartas a los novios de otras chicas!

-Eso es lo que venia a hablar contigo, yo no soy tu novio, ni deseo serlo Terra. Trate de confiar en ti, pero eres una mentirosa y por lo visto no te fue suficiente con engañarme una vez.

-Acaso me estas rechazando? Pregunto la chica incrédula –Supongo que no es por culpa de esa rarita!

-Su nombre es Raven, deja de llamarla de ese modo!

-OK! ESTO NO LO PUEDO CREER! Podría ser cualquier chica y lo entendería, pero ella? Esto es demasiado.. Grito la rubia levantando los brazos.

-Que tiene de malo?

-Mejor no te respondo… Solo te diré que creo que en lo único que coincido con ella es que eres un estupido Chico Bestia. El joven verde solo la miro indignado y luego abandonó la habitación.

-Todo es un desastre, el no me quiere. Obviamente ha elegido a Terra y lo único que hice fue quedar como una estúpida haciendo el ridículo frente a los demás.

* * *

No entiendo como pude ser tan ilusa en pensar alguna ves que el podía llegar a ser más que mi amigo, si es que le puedo llamar amigo, porque realmente no se como calificarlo, ya que siempre me he ocupado de alejar la única persona que demostraba un mínimo interés en hablarme… y ahora; Que voy a hacer? Como se supone que conviva con el y con Terra y al mismo tiempo fingir que eso no me molesta, que está todo en orden, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, todo tiene su limite y el logra que todas ustedes se desborden… Ya no puedo reprimir esos malditos sentimientos dijo la chica apuntando a dos encapuchadas que representaban al amor y a los celos.

-No se que decir… Respondió sinceramente sabiduría.

-Como que no sabes; Esa es tu sabia respuesta? Pregunto la gótica indignada. –A quien se supone que le pregunte que hacer?

La amarilla solo se quedo en silencio al igual que las demás encapuchadas por lo que la chica se marcho furiosa.

-Raven, estas ahí? Sintió su corazón detenerse al oír su voz -Rae, por favor abre la puerta necesito hablar contigo.

-Vete! Fue lo único que pudo articular, el era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento pero honestamente no podía soportar verlo a la cara.

-Por favor hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar!

-Te dije que te vallas! _Seguro es por lo que sucedió con Terra_ pensó a sus adentros

-Ok, supongo que te vas a enojar por esto pero voy a tener que entrar a la fuerza.

-No, por favor no entres! Le dijo ella en tono suplicante, definitivamente no quería que la viera de esa manera.

-Lo siento Raven, pero ya estoy aquí…Ahora, por favor dime que te sucede, no me gusta verte de esa así murmuro mientras se acercaba a la chica que se encontraba acurrucada en la cama

-Nada me sucede!

-Y entonces por que lloras? Pregunta el chico verde quien ahora intentaba rodearla con sus brazos.

-No estoy llorando… así que puedes irte, murmuro ella mientras trataba que el chico la suelte.

-Se que te gusta estar sola, pero últimamente te pasas demasiado tiempo aquí y por lo que veo aquí tampoco estás bien.

-No se porque insistes en acercarte a mi... Su voz sonaba entrecortada trataba de contener su llanto pero ya no podía, no tenia fuerza para seguir dominando todas esas emociones.

-Por que me gusta estar contigo Rae, y mas aun después de leer tu carta… fue un hermoso gesto de tu parte aunque no entiendo como puedes pensar que te detesto, eres muy importante para mi y si me aleje, fue porque pensé que era eso lo que en realidad querías y no porque estuviera enojado contigo; No tenias que disculparte.

-De todas formas lo siento dijo ella en un tono casi inaudible luego de unos segundos, respiro hondo y lo abrazó acurrucándose sobre su pecho, el también la rodeo con sus brazos lo más sutilmente posible para no lastimarla. -Nada más mira el estado en el que estás comento el joven acariciando suavemente la contusión junto a los labios de la chica y observando los golpes y lastimaduras visibles en su cuerpo ya que su leotardo se había rasgado en varios lugares. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, no le gustaba verla así, sin embargo no podía dejar de observar cada detalle de su cuerpo, era simplemente perfecta y el, se sentía un idiota que se aprovechaba del mal estar de su amiga, un egoísta porque a pesar de la situación, el estaba feliz no solo porque su amor lo abrazara sino también porque ella le había dicho que lo apreciaba. -De verdad me quieres Rae?

-Porque me preguntas eso? Pregunto ella nerviosa hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de el ya que Chico Bestia aun no dejaba de acariciarla.

-Por que en tu carta, me dijiste que me apreciabas…

-Y si decía eso en la carta para que me lo preguntas?

-Porque quiero escucharte decirlo

-Olvídalo murmuro ella entre dientes; el joven iba a insistir pero decidió no hacerlo, conociendo a la gótica, tenía suerte de que aun no lo había sacado a patadas.

Al cabo de un rato ella se quedo dormida y el aunque le encantaba la idea de quedarse ahí a contemplarla, contra su voluntad decidió que lo mejor seria irse, así ella podía descansar más cómoda, pero al intentar levantarse siente que Raven lo aprieta con fuerza jalándolo de nuevo hacia ella.

-Rae, me voy a mi habitación susurro el chico corriendo un mechón del pelo que le cubría la cara a la hechicera.

-No! murmura ella quejosa, el chico supuso que ella solo estaba hablando dormida por lo que volvió a hacer el intento de levantarse.

-No, por favor quédate! dijo ella mientras lo tomaba del brazo y le cedía un lugar en su cama, ahora estaba bien despierta por lo que no quedaba duda de lo que decía era real, pero aun así no podía creerlo.

-Estas… segura? Pregunto dudoso el chico mientras se acostaba junto a Raven quien simplemente lo rodeo con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

**Voy a tratar de subir lo antes posible el capitulo que sigue... Saludos! Dejen Reviews**


	7. Confesión

**Confesión**

**Chico Bestia:**

Estaba amaneciendo y Chico Bestia no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad; Raven y el durmiendo abrazados? Jamás, ni con su disparatada imaginación se le hubiera ocurrido algo así.

Ella lo tenía hipnotizado, simplemente se veía hermosa; sus ganas de besarla eran cada vez más intensas y luchar contra su voluntad se le estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil. _Y si la beso? Quizás ni siquiera lo note… pero si se despierta que hago? seguro que se va a enojar conmigo por abusarme de su confianza... Pero, al fin y al cabo fue ella quien me invito a dormir a su lado, eso puede significar muchas cosas, en ese caso, si le gusto y me dijo que me quería quizás hasta me devuelva el beso… aunque tal vez, viniendo de Raven lo más seguro es que eso signifique que me quiere como amigo, y que solo me pidió que me quedara porque está triste y necesita compañía. Sin embargo Robín y Cyborg también son sus amigos y no los veo durmiendo con ella. Yo le gusto! _

_Aunque pensándolo bien ellos no se metieron a la fuerza a la habitación de Raven. Pero.. de haberlo hecho ella le hubiera pedido a cualquiera de los dos lo mismo que a mi? _Se preguntaba a si mismo,estaba cansado, su cabeza no se había detenido en horas, necesitaba confesarle a Raven lo que sentía.

**Raven:**

Una delgada línea de luz entraba entre sus cortinas, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía de esa manera, todo se sentía tan bien hasta que notó donde reposaba su cuerpo, inmediatamente un color rojo se apodero de su rostro. _Que se supone que haré ahora?_, _esto es vergonzoso!_ pensó internamente sin mover un músculo, no quería enfrentarse cara a cara con el, no debía notar que ella estaba despierta… Estaba cómoda, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba levantarse y desaparecer. La cuestión era, si el estaba despierto, cual seria su explicación de porque le insistió en que duerma con ella? …En fin, el día de ayer había sido un desastre y sentía haber cavado su propia fosa pero que haría ahora?

_Me comporte como una estúpida, le escribí una carta, admití que lo quería, me enfrente a Terra por el y para rematar el día lo invite a dormir conmigo… Creo que le di demasiadas señales, el no es la clase de persona que oculta sus sentimientos, si sintiera una minima atracción por mi, de seguro ya me lo hubiera dicho, como voy a dar la cara ahora, maldición, es un idiota pero de seguro ya notó lo que siento por el… como desearía odiarlo un poco!_

-Rae, estás despierta? Te sientes bien? Preguntó Chico Bestia al notar que de repente varias cosas a su alrededor se derretían.

-Si… dijo ella mientras rápidamente se sentaba en la cama y se ponía la capucha para ocultar su rostro.

-Segura? Quieres que me valla?

-Lo siento… susurro ella casi inaudible

-Disculpa Raven, pero no escuche que dijiste comento el muchacho mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Que lo siento… No se que me paso pero no te preocupes por Terra, le voy a explicar todo. No quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa.

-Por que tendrías que darle explicaciones a Terra?

-Es tu novia no?

-No, ni tampoco me interesa que lo sea.

-Porque?

-Por que estoy enamorado de una chica que es mucho más hermosa, y que además es honesta, valiente, inteligente…

-Oh.. Dijo ella casi en susurro, la verdad no tenia idea de que decir. Sentía como si algo frío se le hubiera incrustado en el pecho

-No vas a decir nada?

-Que quieres que te diga? Pregunto de manera agresiva mientras explotaba la puerta de un armario

-No lo se.. Tal vez.. Podrías preguntarme quien es esa chica.

-No me interesa respondió cortante

-Ohh, si. Claro que te interesa

-Porque tendría que importarme?

-Porque estoy hablando de ti Rae dijo el chico mientras le quitaba la capucha.

-De mi? Murmuró ella tartamudeando.

No digas eso.. no bromees con esas cosas comento quejosa unos segundos después.

-Se que me comporto como un payaso todo el tiempo pero ni siquiera yo bromearía con algo así.. Te amo Rae

Tock-Tock… -Raven tenemos una discusión pendiente, te espero en la sala dijo el líder de los titanes desde el otro lado de la puerta y se retiro antes de escuchar una respuesta.

Ella se puso sus botas, se acomodo un poco el cabello con los dedos y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida por Chico Bestia que por cierto se sentía pésimo, no solo estaba enojado por la inoportuna interrupción de Robín, si no también estaba aterrado por el silencio de Raven que no le había dicho nada aun.

Al salir de la habitación, en el pasillo, se cruzaron con Starfire que los saludaba más alegre que de lo habitual al ver a sus compañeros juntos.

-Amiga Raven estas más pálida que de costumbre. Te sientes bien? Pregunto la tamaraniana al acercarse a la gótica que se limito a asentir lentamente con la cabeza. -Amiga estás temblando comento la pelirroja luego de observarla unos segundos… -Chico Bestia creo que deberíamos llevarla con nuestro amigo Cyborg para que la revise.

* * *

-Heii chicos, que sucede? Pregunto Cyborg al ver que Starfire caminaba rápidamente hacia el mientras halaba del brazo a Raven que por cierto no parecía mostrar oposición

-Creo que Raven no se siente bien Cy, comento Chico Bestia un tanto apenado.

-Que tienes hermanita? Pregunto Cyborg mientras alumbraba con una pequeña linterna los ojos de Raven. -mmm Pupilas fijadas, carencia del contacto visual enfocado, perdida del discurso, palidez, temblores, tensión muscular, parece estar aturdida…

-No entiendo lo que dices viejo! Se quejo el joven verde

-Está en estado de shock.

-Y eso es malo amigo Cyborg? Se repondrá? Pregunto la pelirroja asustada

-Si Star, se repondrá, solo está… sorprendida contesto el hombre maquina en un intento de aclarar la duda de su amiga. –Alguno de ustedes sabe que le paso y porque esta con el uniforme en ese estado?

-Es una larga historia dijo el joven verde ya que no quería incomodar a Raven

-Amigo Chico Bestia tu estabas con ella, por favor dinos que le ocurrió

-Emm.. ehhh yo no creo que sea por eso..

-Habla de una ves Bestia! Dijo el moreno impaciente.

-Yo, yo… se lo dije murmuro el joven verde dirigiendo una mirada de complicidad a Cyborg

-Y solo por eso estas así? Bromeo Cyborg mirando a Raven

-Que le dijiste? Pregunto la pelirroja confundida

-Si bestita, que le dijiste a Raven? pregunto Cyborg ahora con una mirada pícara

-Que, que… Que la amo Star respondió Chico Bestia tartamudeando

-Tu también? Pregunto Starfire al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su amigo, -Que maravillosa noticia! Sabía que eras correspondida amiga Raven, los tamaranianos jamás nos equivocamos!

-Un momento Star de que hablas? Pregunto Chico Bestia

-De que los habitantes de Támaran son muy intuitivos

-No, con lo de correspondida

-A que Raven también te… Tu no lo sabias amigo Bestia?

Upss… Lo siento amiga Raven yo.. Pensé que tu…

-Entendí bien Rae? Pregunto el chico verde con un brillo especial en la mirada. –Tu, sientes algo por mi?

-Si… susurro la hechicera que empezaba a salir del estado de shock, no pudo articular nada más ya que el chico la aprisiono entre sus brazos.

-Dime que no es una broma Rae, no lo puedo creer!

-Yo no bromeo… dijo la chica sonrojada mientras se ponía la capucha.

-No, pero siempre eres sarcástica conmigo.

-Hoy no bestita, asúmelo! Dijo Cyborg palmeando a su amigo -Y pensar que yo lo supe desde el principio.

-Estoy muy contenta con esta unión! Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo… Yo podría prepararles una de mis recetas especiales propuso Starfire emocionada

-No Star, solo ellos deben celebrar dijo Cyborg compadeciéndose del paladar de los enamorados.

-Yo, debo irme comento la gótica que aun parecía ignorar parte de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

-No, nosotros debemos irnos Raven dijo Cyborg empujando a la pelirroja, -Supongo que tu y el chico ensalada tienen mucho de que hablar así que mejor los dejamos solos…

-Debo hablar con Robín…

-mmm no soy yo quien debe decirlo, pero me parece que no es el momento hermanita opino Cyborg luego de unos segundos en que todos se quedaron en silencio

-Supongo que lo que el tenga para decirte no es más importante que lo que nosotros tenemos que hablar ahora Raven, se quejo Chico Bestia celoso.

-Mejor salgamos rápido de aquí Star…

-No se molesten chicos, nosotros nos vamos dijo el joven verde mientras extendía una de sus manos a Raven que no estaba muy segura de cómo actuar, así que el chico tomo la mano de la hechicera y salieron de la enfermería.

Caminaron unos pocos metros tomados de la mano y luego Raven lo soltó. -A donde me quieres llevar?

-Fuera de la torre, así estamos solos

-Pero la salida es por allá dijo la gótica señalando a la dirección contraria en la que caminaban.

-Lo sé Rae, ahora vamos a tu habitación, por empezar debes cambiar tu atuendo, esa malla está rota y no quiero que ningún tipo te mire

-Es un leotardo no una malla corrigió la chica tratando de ignorar la segunda escena de celos que el chico verde le planteaba en el día. Luego recordó lo que el verde le había dicho (la malla está rota) así que se observo y efectivamente, su leotardo estaba rasgado en más de un lugar, no tanto como cuando peleo con Slade pero dejaba ver considerablemente su cuerpo, por lo que avergonzada cerro su capa y desapareció.

-Y ahora que hice mal? Se pregunto frustrado mientras aceleraba su paso hacia la habitación donde seguramente había ido Raven.

-Rae no se que dije para que te fueras así pero sea lo que sea lo lamen… no termino de articular sus disculpas porque al abrir la puerta de la habitación de la gótica se topo con Raven en ropa interior.

-ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO, NO MIRES! VOLTÉATE! VETE! Grito la hechicera mientras buscaba su capa para cubrirse, pero considerando el desorden que había en su habitación no era tarea fácil.

-Lo, lo siento.. pensé que, que estabas enojada tartamudeo el joven verde sin poder dejar de observarla.

-NO ME MIRES! Grito histérica la joven asustando a Chico Bestia que estaba idiotizado. Esta vez el chico obedeció, se cubrió los ojos y le dio la espalda.

-Raven yo…

-Tú también deberías ir rápido a cambiarte porque creo que me estoy empezando a arrepentir.

-Esta bien.. dijo el chico y salio rápidamente de la habitación, en cualquier otra ocasión ella lo hubiera arrojado por la ventana; así que se sintió afortunado de conservar su cabeza luego de lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

**Perdón**** por la demora en actualizar... espero que les guste el capitulo. Dejen Reviews!**


End file.
